Quelques heures sans lois
by Caroline Sable Diogene
Summary: Une mystérieuse femme donne rendez-vous à Terry dans une maison isolée, la nuit risque d'être inoubliable pour lui! Érotisme au menu, pour lecteurs avertis! Bonne lecture!


**_«_ Quelques heures sans lois** _»_

de Diogène

 **Fiction érotique pour adultes**

En voyant l'affiche placardée au mur annonçant la venue de la troupe Stratford à Chicago pour jouer Hamlet de William Shakespeare, Candice Neige sentit son cœur battre fort. Elle la contempla longtemps.

 _« Il va venir à Chicago ! Terry ! Comme il a l'air sombre sur cette affiche ! C'est sans doute le rôle qui le veut ! Hamlet ! Tu en as fait du chemin depuis cinq ans Terry ! Tu es devenu un acteur renommé, un tel rôle à ton âge c'est rare ! Terry ! Comme tu m'as manqué tu sais ! Tu me manques encore, tu me manqueras toujours ! J'espère que tu es heureux quand même quoi que les journaux racontent ! Mais si c'était vrai tout ça ! Si c'est le cas, ça veut dire que tu n'aimes pas Susanna et je la plains beaucoup mais… en même temps je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer que ce soit vrai ! Suis-je devenue mesquine d'oser penser ça ? Pourtant je ne peux pas non plus m'empêcher de me dire que moi aussi je devrais avoir le droit de vivre au moins un jour selon mon cœur et mes désirs ! Un jour seulement ! Oh et puis après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer ! Et si j'envoyais quelqu'un à ma place voir la pièce ! »_

 **OoOoO**

 _ **Samedi 7 juillet, 23 heures, Grand Théâtre de Chicago**_

Terrence Grandchester venait de quitter la scène après une longue série d'applaudissements. Le succès avait aussi été au rendez-vous à Chicago après celui de Broadway puis de Washington. Il était content de lui mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur d'aller à cette soirée de gala organisée par la femme du maire ni d'aller signer les habituels autographes à la sortie des artistes. Il avait un peu mal à la tête et était surtout intrigué par cette mystérieuse invitation. Le concierge du théâtre avait apporté à l'entracte quelques bouquets de fleurs qu'il avait fait distribuer au personnel féminin mais cette enveloppe à son nom posée sur sa table à maquillage était restée et lorsque l'acteur l'avait ouverte, il avait juste trouvé une adresse et une invitation bien argumentée.

 _ **« A Terry Grandchester**_

 _ **Si vous avez envie de passer une nuit unique dans votre vie, rendez-vous à minuit ou un peu plus tard à cette adresse jointe. Vous pensez sans doute : encore une qui se croit plus belle ou plus intéressante que les autres !**_

 _ **Pas du tout, je suis juste plus unique que toutes les autres et je ne vous demanderai rien ensuite, ni argent, ni amour, ni aide d'aucune sorte et personne ne le saura jamais ! Je ne vous invite que par fantasme beau rebelle ! Alors êtes-vous comme je crois un aventurier sans autres lois que celles qui conduisent au plaisir ou juste un frileux qui se lamente sur un destin cruel mais qui ne fait rien pour le renverser ? Vous n'avez rien à perdre si vous venez et quelques regrets encore si vous refusez ! A tout à l'heure peut-être…**_

 _ **L'inconnue »**_

L'acteur relut encore cette lettre en imaginant que c'était elle qui lui donnait rendez-vous. Était-ce possible ?

Tout l'indiquait, rien ne l'assurait. Mais personne ne l'appelait plus Terry à part sa mère, quelques rares amis et Susanna.

Et qui pouvait prétendre être unique pour lui à part elle ?

Qui pouvait l'accuser de se lamenter sur un destin cruel et de n'avoir rien fait pour le renverser à part elle ?

Il avait beau chercher une autre possibilité, aucune ne lui paraissait crédible à part que ce soit elle. Elle ! La revoir enfin ! Cinq ans après cette cruelle rupture ! Quel bonheur si c'était vrai !

Et il n'y avait qu'une façon d'en être sûr et de ne pas rajouter encore des regrets à tous ceux accumulés dans sa vie. Et si ce n'était pas elle, tant pis, il aurait juste une nouvelle désillusion.

Il décida donc d'aller à ce rendez-vous et soit de la retrouver elle, soit poursuivre sa vie de regrets.

 **OoOoO**

Quand Terrence Grandchester arriva au volant de la Ford T de location à l'adresse indiquée dans la lettre de « l'inconnue », il vit seulement une vieille maison qui semblait déserte. Elle avait les volets fermés et aucunes lumières ne semblaient filtrer à travers les interstices. C'était une maison en pierre de plain pied, volets verts, avec juste un petit parterre d'herbe mal entretenue devant le perron, sans fleurs ni arbres, juste une petite maison modeste parmi d'autres du même acabit. Il y en avait dix pareilles dans cette allée et seuls les numéros sur les portes pouvaient les différencier.

Terrence vérifia donc encore que « l'inconnue » avait bien écrit qu'elle l'attendait au numéro 7. C'était clairement un 7 car elle l'avait écrit en lettres et pas en chiffre. Alors il se gara devant le sept, sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il n'y avait qu'un gros anneau à moitié rouillé sur la porte pour se faire annoncer, Terrence l'empoigna et cogna deux fois le plus fort possible. Une bonne minute passa avant qu'il entende un bruit derrière la porte et le déclic d'une clé qui la déverrouillait. Mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas pour autant, il attendit encore une minute puis frappa à nouveau. Elle ne s'ouvrit toujours pas mais un papier apparut à ses yeux devant ses pieds, un papier passé sous la porte qu'il ramassa vite. Il essaya de le déchiffrer mais l'obscurité l'empêcha, il était minuit et c'était une nuit sans lune. Il sortit donc son briquet en or de sa poche et l'alluma. Il déchiffra alors :

 _« Entrez Terry Grandchester puisque vous avez eu le courage de tenter l'aventure ! »_

Il respira alors un grand coup et tourna la poignée de la porte puis entra. Il ne vit rien que du noir encore, aucune lumière pour éclairer l'entrée, juste une main qui attrapa son bras et une autre qui se posa sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Terrence aurait sans doute réagi en autre circonstance mais l'arôme d'un parfum de rose le conforta dans l'idée de l'identité de son hôtesse. Il ne la voyait pas mais déjà il savait qu'elle était petite, qu'elle avait une poigne de fer sur son bras droit, qu'elle était bien décidée à ne pas le lâcher. Il respecta son désir et la suivit à l'aveugle là où elle voulait l'amener. Il supposa qu'il avait marché cinq mètres lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et ouvrit une porte puis le tira vers elle, posa vivement ses lèvres sur sa bouche, mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde puis Terrence se sentit projeté à l'intérieur de la pièce et elle se referma, une clé tourna de l'extérieur puis un bruit de pas qui s'éloignait, puis plus rien.

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Candy !

 **OoOoO**

Celle-ci se précipita vers une autre pièce, alluma l'interrupteur puis se dirigea vers le lavabo, se regarda dans la glace, vit son teint pâle, ses mains tremblantes, son cœur battant la chamade et se traita de folle.

 _« Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui donner ce rendez- vous, de l'avoir enfermé mais surtout… de l'avoir embrassé ? C'est de la folie ! Que vais-je faire maintenant ? Oh ! C'est épouvantable ! J'ai séquestré Terry dans une chambre et il sait que c'est moi depuis le début ! Je suis perdue cette fois ! »_

L'idée de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir à cent kilomètres l'envahit mais ce serait lâche et il penserait peut-être qu'elle avait voulu se venger et se moquer de lui et l'idée était déplaisante. Non, il fallait qu'elle assume, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait poursuivre la pièce entamée.

 **OoOoO**

Terrence attendit un peu sans bouger avant de penser à chercher l'interrupteur en tâtonnant. Il le trouva vite vu qu'il était juste à la droite de la porte mais soit il ne fonctionnait pas, soit il n'y avait pas d'ampoule au plafond. Il sortit donc à nouveau son briquet de sa poche et l'actionna. La petite flamme lui prouva la seconde hypothèse, aucune ampoule n'était fixée à l'abat-jour au plafond. Mais en avançant, il vit deux candélabres à cinq branches sur un meuble et alluma une à une chaque chandelle. Il en laissa un sur le meuble qui était une commode et visita la pièce en gardant l'autre sans la main. En voyant un grand lit à baldaquin aux rideaux rouge, au couvre-lit de satin doré, son cœur s'emballa un peu. Quel était donc le but de Candy en l'enfermant dans cette chambre ? A peine l'eut-il pensé qu'il entendit à nouveau la clef dans la serrure et se retourna puis s'arrêta de respirer en voyant l'apparition.

Était-il à Venise ou sous Napoléon Bonaparte ? Un combiné des deux car « l'inconnue » portait un masque vénitien blanc couvrant tout le visage, avec juste deux fentes en amandes pour les yeux, deux petit trous pour respirer en guise de narines sur le nez en relief et une bouche rouge dessinée, à la moue gourmande. Le haut du masque était garni de plumes rouges et la robe longue style empire, rouge et noire, de satin et de dentelles était splendide et révélait un décolleté carré des plus tentateur sans trop en dévoiler.

\- C'est vraiment toi Candy ?

L'inconnue hocha la tête mais stoppa vite d'un mouvement du bras et de la main, l'élan de Terrence s'avançant vers elle. Il stoppa alors l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras tant il était heureux que ce soit bien elle et prit le papier qu'elle lui tendait de sa main blanche aux ongles longs laqués de rouge. Il frôla volontairement ses doigts et sentit sa peau frissonner. Puis il lut en approchant la chandelle :

 _« Je ne dirai pas un mot, vous serez le seul à parler, vous avez toute la liberté de dire ce que vous voulez mais je ne répondrai à aucune question. Souvenez-vous du billet de rendez-vous, je ne veux rien de vous, je n'attend rien, je repartirai de votre vie ensuite comme si je n'y étais jamais venue et personne ne le saura jamais. A vous de choisir, une nuit entièrement libre avec moi ou rien, qu'en dîtes-vous ? »_

\- Une nuit ? Pourquoi Candy ? Et si je te demande de me donner plus que ça ?

Il la vit faire non de la tête et il soupira.

\- Une nuit !

Il l'observa alors mieux, elle portait aussi une perruque car la tresse pendant sur le côté droit de son épaule était de teinte rousse. Il sourit alors et lui confia sa pensée.

\- Tu portais aussi une perruque rousse comme celle-là au festival de mai au collège St Paul de Londres ! Tu t'en souviens ?

Elle fit non de la tête, il haussa les épaules.

\- Oui c'était il y a une éternité ! Mais moi je n'ai pas oublié cette période de ma vie tu sais !

Comme elle ne réagit pas à son aveu, il demanda :

\- Bon, si tu ne veux pas me parler ni qu'on évoque nos souvenirs, que va-t-on faire alors ?

Elle lui désigna le lit du doigt, il se sentit fébrile mais le cacha en ricanant.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'envoie en l'air ! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que mademoiselle taches de son me propose ça un jour !

Candy avala sa salive en le voyant se moquer comme il le faisait au collège mais le cacha aussi et partit s'asseoir sur le lit puis releva sa robe jusqu'aux genoux, dévoilant ses bas blancs et escarpins rouges. Cette vision calma Terrence d'un coup et il s'avança vers elle et posa sa main sur le genou gauche.

\- Tu veux vraiment faire l'amour avec moi ?

La voir hocher la tête de bas en haut, le fit d'abord frémir des pieds à la tête puis il douta que ce soit vrai.

\- Je ne peux pas imaginer que tu le veuilles vraiment Candy ! C'est sûrement un test pour savoir si je suis fidèle à Susanna ou un truc dans ce genre, non ?

Elle hocha négativement la tête et laissa son dos s'étendre sur le lit, allongée face à lui et son regard empli d'incompréhension.

\- Tu sais donc que je suis de toute façon infidèle à Susanna depuis longtemps ? Depuis toujours en fait vu que je ne l'ai jamais aimée ni vraiment désirée !

Elle hocha encore la tête, il rit un peu.

\- J'ai au moins droit à oui ou non en réponses !

Elle hocha encore, il s'avança un peu plus en mettant sa deuxième main sur son autre genou et en se penchant vers son visage masqué et dit d'une voix rauque :

\- Tu peux parler tu sais, même en continuant juste avec oui et non ! Mais entendre ta voix à nouveau serait pour moi un si joli cadeau !

Elle hocha négativement la tête et il soupira puis pensa à chercher à voir ses yeux à travers les deux fentes. En apercevant une teinte de vert, il fut sûr que c'était bien elle et d'un mouvement rapide se colla contre elle et essaya de lui retirer son masque.

\- Laisse-moi au moins te voir entièrement !

Elle le repoussa alors fortement de ses deux bras et se releva puis se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit puis sortit en l'enfermant à nouveau.

Il n'avait pas su réagir mais cria ensuite :

\- Candy ! C'est ridicule maintenant ! Je suis prêt à obéir à tout ce que tu voudras, d'accord ! Je ne recommencerai plus ! Je te le promets ! Reviens maintenant ! Candy !

 **OoOoO**

Elle était prête cette fois à laisser tomber cette idiotie mais la voix de Terry, sa promesse et le souvenir de son regard ayant cherché le sien sous le masque, l'arrêtèrent encore. Le masque était là pour la protéger, sans lui elle n'imaginait pas pouvoir poursuivre mais elle pensa à une autre possibilité et partit chercher son bloc de papier, un crayon et un autre accessoire puis revint ouvrir la porte de la prison de Terry.

Elle le vit assis sur le lit, pensif et il ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle entra et ferma à nouveau la porte. Elle vint lui tendre un morceau de tissu noir puis elle écrivit sur son bloc et lui donna aussi le papier.

« _J'enlèverai mon masque si vous acceptez d'avoir les yeux bandés et de ne jamais le retirer. »_

\- Ne plus rien voir de toi avec mes yeux mais… autrement… je pourrai ?

Elle fit oui de la tête, il avala sa salive.

\- Alors je suis d'accord et je te promets de ne pas l'enlever et de t'obéir en tout !

C'est elle qui avala cette fois sa salive en le voyant aussi soumis à sa volonté. Fallait-il qu'il ait autant envie d'elle que ce bref contact lorsqu'il l'a écrasée contre le lit le disait ?

Elle préféra ne pas supposer plus et hocha la tête puis le regarda se bander les yeux avec le foulard noir. Elle s'approcha alors de lui, plus confiante et vint vérifier le nœud, il l'avait bien serré et elle dégagea sa mèche de cheveu sur son front pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Sentir ses cheveux souples sous ses doigts les électrisa et elle les caressa un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

Il sourit de son geste et tâtonna pour trouver son autre main et l'attira vers sa bouche puis la baisa.

Elle fut touchée de sa délicatesse et se sentit maintenant capable d'enlever son masque. Il embrassait ses doigts lorsqu'elle le vit en gros plan et elle le trouvait émouvant. Elle caressa encore ses cheveux puis sa joue et il baisa aussi cette main en paraissant y trouver un plaisir immense. Émue, elle se pencha alors vers son visage et lui montra qu'elle avait respecté sa parole en ôtant son masque. Elle frôla de son nez sa joue et il réagit sur le champ en mettant sa main sur son visage pour le toucher. Il caressa sa peau en souriant, insista sur son nez puis ses lèvres et lorsqu'il glissa dans son cou, elle frissonna et se sentit toute chose. Elle continua donc à caresser aussi ses cheveux puis son visage, trouvant agréable de se découvrir ainsi après une si longue absence.

Terrence pensait la même chose, nul besoin de ses yeux pour être certain que c'est elle qui avait ce petit nez mutin, ces joues rondes et lisses comme une peau de pêche et ces lèvres douces dégageant un léger arôme de vanille. Ses mains étaient aussi très belles, petites, les doigts fins, la peau douce sur le dessus mais quelques petites imperfections à l'intérieur montraient qu'elle ne passait pas ses journées à se la couler douce mais à travailler aussi, à faire elle même des tâches ménagères sans doute. Il aimait ses mains et surtout quand elles œuvraient à dessiner sur son visage un message si accueillant.

\- Tu sais que tu m'as terriblement manquée Taches de son !

Elle hocha la tête puis réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir alors elle écrivit un OUI de son doigt sur sa joue.

\- Oui ! Et moi, est-ce que je t'ai manqué Candy ?

Elle hésita mais refit le même geste et le vit sourire de plaisir avant d'émettre :

\- Si je t'ai manqué ça veut dire que tu n'as pas rencontré un type bien mieux que moi encore ? Non ?

Elle hésita encore mais ne voulait pas tricher et écrit NON de son doigt.

\- C'est à la fois dommage et merveilleux pour moi tu sais ! Tu as pourtant du rendre fou d'amour plein de types encore non ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a au moins une douzaine de crétins qui doivent se traîner à tes pieds de par le monde vu comme tu sais te faire désirer et aimer !

Elle ne répondait plus et comme il insistait, virait jaloux déjà, elle le musela de sa main puis déboutonna sa veste de l'autre.

Ça le calma d'un coup, il ne bougea plus les lèvres quand elle lui enleva la veste de son corps puis refit les mêmes gestes avec son gilet. Il ne portait pas de cravate, sa chemise blanche était boutonnée seulement jusqu'au creux de la gorge et elle défit un autre bouton puis vit quelques poils noirs apparaître à sa vue. Elle en défit un autre puis un autre, sa poitrine apparut, il n'avait qu'un fin triangle de poils, le reste de son torse était lisse et ferme. Il était musclé, sa poitrine se dessinait clairement et ça la rendit encore toute chaude de le découvrir aussi beau.

En voyant sa bouche sourire, elle glissa ses doigts sur sa peau chaude et sentit les battements de son cœur sous ses doigts en caressant sa poitrine, ce qui lui donna encore plus d'audace. Elle mit sa deuxième main sur elle et remonta à ses épaules rondes puis descendit sur ses bras en faisant glisser sa chemise au passage jusqu'à l'en débarrasser totalement. Il était maintenant torse nu et ses bras étaient bien encore à l'égal du reste, solides, ronds aux biceps, peu velus sur l'avant bras et halés d'un joli doré que l'éclairage aux bougies sublimait. En remontant vers le haut, ses doigts sentirent une veine bleue en relief sur son biceps et elle s'y attarda en se disant que le sang qui coulait dans cette veine était celui de Terry. Elle reprit ensuite son voyage et repéra un grain de beauté derrière son épaule gauche puis une tache de café sur son sein droit. Elle retourna donc le caresser et vit son téton durcir alors elle le titilla un peu.

En l'entendant gémir déjà, elle se sentit puissante et poursuivit l'expérience sur l'autre téton puis descendit jusqu'à son nombril.

Il se cabra alors d'un coup et tenta d'enlacer sa belle et de la plaquer contre lui mais elle s'esquiva et se plaça derrière lui en écrivant : NON, sur son dos. Il râla.

\- Tu m'as dit que j'avais le droit de te voir autrement !

Elle sourit et l'enlaça en se collant contre son dos et écrivit sur sa poitrine : APRES !

\- Tu veux donc me rendre fou de toi ma belle ! C'est inutile tu sais, il y a bien des années que je suis fou de toi et que je rêve de te le montrer ! Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu m'offrirais un pareil bonheur après toutes mes lâchetés !

Elle le serra plus fort en l'entendant dire clairement qu'il regrettait de l'avoir perdue et elle embrassa sa joue.

\- Oh ! Candy ! Si tu savais comme j'ai regretté de t'avoir laissée partir !

Elle mit à nouveau ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour qu'il arrête de regretter puis lui fit tourner la tête et remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres.

Il sentit à nouveau l'arôme de vanille et ouvrit les siennes pour enfin pénétrer ce palais si fascinant, à peine approché il y a si longtemps en Ecosse puis il y a quelques minutes ici mais qu'elle semblait enfin lui ouvrir en grand.

Et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il en soit amoureux, drogué, esclave. Sa langue s'enroula autour de la sienne pour une danse endiablée, le souffle manqua bientôt mais ils ne s'en inquiétèrent pas, happés comme des aimants pris dans l'engrenage de la passion.

En plus, il sentait sur son torse les mains de Candy le visitant dans tous les recoins et lorsqu'elles descendirent vers la ligne de sa ceinture puis le caressèrent là par dessus son pantalon, il crut devenir fou et gémit en sentant son sexe menacer d'exploser.

Il lâcha alors sa bouche pour supplier.

\- Je t'en prie ! Je veux te connaître un peu aussi avant !

Elle cessa donc de le torturer, elle sentait bien que sa bosse était d'une taille plus que respectable déjà mais c'était si grisant de l'entendre gémir ainsi.

Elle se remit alors face à lui et lui prit les mains et les posa sur sa taille. Il comprit le message et caressa sur la soie de sa robe sa fine silhouette. Il remonta lentement et lorsque ses mains rencontrèrent ces arrondis aperçus tout à l'heure et si tentants, il sourit béatement. Ils étaient juste à la taille de ses mains, souples mais fermes et ses doigts ne résistèrent que quelques secondes avant de se glisser sous le tissu. La douceur de sa peau, le mamelon se rétractant sous ses pouces et pointant de plus en plus l'excita davantage et sa bouche se dirigea presque naturellement vers eux et les suça tel un fruit exotique parfumé à souhait. Que c'était bon ! Jamais il n'avait tant eu faim d'une poitrine et pourtant il en avait croqué quelques unes depuis cinq ans. Mais les seins de Candy, c'était du velours, du nectar, du champagne millésimé qu'il buvait, léchait, engloutissait, sans vouloir s'arrêter un jour.

Elle mordait son poing tant c'était délicieux et bouleversant ce qu'il faisait à sa poitrine et elle faillit crier plus d'une fois. Elle le repoussa quand il tira plus sur sa robe pour en dévoiler davantage, il allait la déchirer ainsi. Elle se mit alors de dos devant lui et lui prit encore la main pour la poser dans son dos. Il comprit vite et chercha le début de la fermeture éclair en haut puis la fit glisser jusqu'à sa taille. Ensuite il enfouit ses mains sur son dos nu et le caressa aussi longtemps avant de tirer sur les manches ballons et mettre à nu tout son torse. Il entoura ainsi son corps, caressa de nouveau ses seins blancs puis son ventre plat et chaud tout en plaquant son torse contre son dos puis gémit dans son oreille.

\- Comme c'et bon de t'avoir dans mes bras Candy ! Comme tu es belle ! Comme j'ai envie de toi ! Dis-moi que tu aimes aussi ça !

Elle écrivit OUI sur son bras et tourna la tête pour qu'il l'embrasse encore.

Il n'eut pas besoin de message, il sentit une effluve de vanille et vint naturellement rejoindre sa bouche et happer sa langue. C'était tellement bon qu'il plongea sa main sous le tissu pendant en bas de son ventre pour chercher à atteindre le cœur de sa féminité. Il rencontra d'abord un peu de dentelle, une culotte sexy sûrement mais elle ne l'empêcha pas de se faufiler en dessous et lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent quelques poils doux et soyeux puis un petit bouton pointu, il se sentit arrivé au jardin d'Eden.

Elle avala sa main, cette fois, elle se sentait bien incapable de ne pas émettre des sons, il la caressait à un endroit bien trop excitant.

En la sentant mouiller sur ses doigts, il se sentit plus puissant et son sexe dur comme du bois dans son pantalon, frétilla davantage.

\- Oh ! Ce que tu es faite pour moi ma Candy ! Je savais que tu étais faite pour l'amour ma Juliette !

L'entendre l'appeler sa Juliette et sa main qui la rendait folle la fit se lever et sa robe tomba à ses pieds. Il se précipita alors sur sa taille et en découvrant maintenant ses fesses moulées dans sa culotte, il gémit plus. Il les caressa un peu puis fit glisser cette peau pour en révéler une autre, plus douce, plus tendre, plus chaude qui le rendit encore plus dingue. Il y posa alors sa bouche et embrassa ce petit cul si adorable sur chaque centimètre.

Elle était au bord de la pâmoison, elle suintait entre les cuisses et quand elle sentit sa langue caresser sa peau aussi, ce fut pire. Pourtant le pire arrivait seulement, il la tourna puis la lécha comme une sucette sur son côté pile, en titillant son clitoris et la faisant grimper d'un coup au sommet du paroxysme. Elle se tordit, il adora la sentir ainsi sous ses mains et augmenta la cadence en allant en plus chercher avec sa langue, sa grotte sacrée pour s'abreuver de son goût suave et brûlant.

Elle mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche pour se museler, c'était de la folie, jamais elle n'arriverait à se taire avec un tel déluge de plaisir. Mais son corps adorait ça alors naturellement, elle se cambra, écarta les cuisses pour lui faciliter le passage et son ventre se souleva en cadence pour suivre le rythme.

Elle dansait lascivement sous sa langue et plus il la goûtait, plus il avait faim. Sa queue allait exploser, il se déboutonna et descendit sa fermeture éclair pour être moins serré. Il pelotait aussi toujours ses fesses et ses cuisses pour rajouter à son plaisir.

Quand une décharge électrique traversa son corps de part en part, elle ne put retenir un gémissement sourd et se sentit inondée. En reprenant son souffle, elle se libéra de la bouche de Terry et se mit à genoux à son niveau pour recommencer à le caresser du torse au nombril, du cou au bas du dos. Et comme il était déjà déboutonné, elle passa ses doigts dans son pantalon afin de découvrir maintenant son côté caché. En sentant sa fesse ferme sous sa paume, elle la dessina et la trouva parfaite aussi. L'autre main chercha à se faufiler sous l'autre côté et quand elle saisit son membre aussi dur et raide qu'espéré, le désir la rendit à nouveau avide de lui et elle le débarrassa vite de tout ce tissu inutile après lui avoir enlevé ses chaussures et chaussettes. Maintenant aussi nu qu'elle mais ayant l'avantage de le voir, elle l'admira longtemps. Il était vraiment bien fait, ses cuisses juste velues après les genoux et seulement de poils fins et courts étaient musclées sans excès. Son sexe était en harmonie aussi, d'une virilité évidente et sans défaut, entouré de poils noirs pas trop épais et longs, juste comme il fallait. Comme elle le caressait légèrement en suivant le parcours, elle vit un nouveau grain de beauté sur sa cuisse droite et une cicatrice fine sur son genou qui lui rappela un souvenir de Londres. Elle s'attarda dessus puis remonta vers son phallus dressé et le titilla pour revoir son propriétaire se pâmer dans ses bras.

Elle semblait experte en caresses, elle aurait pu rivaliser avec la plus experte catin, elle le rendait dingue encore. Il geint à nouveau, elle avait maintenant pris son membre en entier dans sa main et le masturbait avec assurance. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos pour haleter et gémir. Elle accéléra, il se tordit et lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Candy l'embrasser sur le bout de son pénis, il perdit tout contrôle. La langue de sa belle s'enroula, caressa, tapota, lécha, suça, avala et une explosion dévasta sa tête, son sang se mit à bouillir, il hurla puis déchargea sa semence en tressautant sur le lit. Ses muscles étaient incontrôlables, son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, c'était un feu d'artifice inimaginable. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'il revienne, arrive à respirer normalement et à parler.

\- Candy ! Quel orgasme ! C'est incroyable comme tu es douée pour l'amour ! Mais… où as tu appris tout ça et avec qui ?

Le plaisir disparut d'un coup en songeant à ça, la jalousie la remplaça puis la déception.

\- Alors tu as déjà couché avec des hommes Candy ? Tu n'es plus vierge, tu as donné ta virginité, ton innocence à un autre ? Tu l'aimais au moins ? Qui était-ce ? Y'en a-t-il eu d'autres ? Tu m'as dit qu'aucun homme n'a su prendre ton cœur depuis moi mais… ton corps si apparemment ! Oh ! Ça me fait aussi mal que ça m'a fait du bien deux minutes avant ! Pourtant… je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir, j'ai fait pareil et que je sois un homme n'est pas une excuse ! Mais… ça fait mal quand même !

Elle le regardait avec peine, il pensait qu'elle avait couché avec d'autres hommes, s'était comportée en putain. Était-elle donc si douée que ça pour l'amour pour qu'il soit si jaloux à nouveau ? C'était à la fois insultant et émouvant mais elle ne voulait rien conclure de cette nuit imprévue dans leur destin, qui ne devait jamais être renouvelée. Alors, elle posa encore sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire puis repartit visiter sa poitrine en la couvrant de baisers au goût encore tiède de son sperme liquoreux.

\- Oh ! Candy ! Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler ? Tes baisers me disent donc que tu ne veux de moi que mon corps et même si j'adore ce que tu me fais, tu me punis bien durement tout de même !

Elle fit NON avec sa langue sur sa peau et il ne put s'empêcher de rire car ça le chatouilla et remit un peu d'optimisme en lui.

\- Non, tu ne me punis pas c'est vrai, tu m'offres bien plus que je le mérite mais je te préviens Candy, ça ne me suffira pas, je ne me contenterai pas d'une nuit !

Elle cessa et l'observa, elle avait tant envie de le prendre au mot mais ne pouvait pas. Elle caressa pourtant sa joue tendrement puis l'attira contre elle.

Il la sentit se coller face à lui, il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa passionnément et le désir redevint aussitôt puissant entre eux.

Son sexe retrouva bien vite sa dureté et se mit à pousser entre ses cuisses. Elle les écarta légèrement, il la caressa un peu pour exciter à nouveau son clitoris. Comme elle semblait déjà prête à la suite, il s'enfonça vers l'orée de son palais et y entra sans préavis en se sentant comme un Dieu.

Elle se crispa d'un coup, une douleur vive lui fit serrer les dents, une impression de déchirure, de violation de propriété qui faillit la faire le repousser fortement. Pourquoi la faisait-il ainsi souffrir maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il voulait se venger ? Puis elle se souvint, il la croyait experte en amour, il la croyait déflorée, pourtant elle ne l'était pas, elle était vierge encore une minute plus tôt et il venait de la dépuceler comme une putain offerte. Les larmes se mirent alors à couler sur ses joues mais elle le laissa s'enfoncer au fond d'elle sans broncher.

Il était enfin au plus près d'elle mais quelque chose le gênait, il ne se sentait pas aussi heureux qu'il aurait du. Elle semblait plus froide soudainement, elle restait comme figée sans plus le toucher. Se pourrait-il ? Il chercha son visage, sentit sa joue mouillée et se redressa d'un coup en enlevant son bandeau. Il la vit alors, puis il vit cette tache de sang sur le lit et il se crut à nouveau le pire des salauds.

\- Candy ! Oh ! Non ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mon amour !

Elle releva les yeux brutalement aussi et croisa ses yeux bleus ayant l'air si désemparé. Et il l'avait appelée mon amour ! Elle jeta l'éponge.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Terry ! J'ai voulu tout ça, je pensais que je saurais être cette putain que tu espérais mais… je ne suis pas une bonne actrice !

\- Cette putain que j'espérais ? Mais je n'espère que toi depuis cinq ans Candy !

\- Tu as pourtant bien cru que j'avais couché avec des hommes !

\- Oui mais tu… Oh ! Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu apprenais si vite, tu es si douée !

\- Peut-être mais je n'ai jamais fait tout ça avec un autre, tu es le premier.

\- Pourquoi moi Candy ?

\- Tu le sais bien Terry !

\- Je voudrais l'entendre de ta bouche !

\- Je ne peux pas Terry !

\- Mais tu sais bien maintenant que tu es l'amour de ma vie Candy, l'unique amour !

Elle versa une autre larme.

\- Il y aura toujours Susanna entre toi et moi Terry !

\- Elle est enfin d'accord pour divorcer tu sais !

\- Tu vas divorcer ?

\- Oui, je te le promets.

\- Tu as du la rendre très malheureuse alors !

Il soupira mais admit :

\- Oui mais elle a su depuis le début que je ne l'aimais pas, alors je ne pouvais pas la rendre heureuse quoi que je fasse !

\- J'imagine que j'aurais aussi été malheureuse d'être mariée à l'homme que j'aime sans qu'il m'aime mais tu aurais pu éviter de l'humilier en couchant avec toutes ces femmes !

\- C'était pour tenter de t'oublier toi et elle à la fois. Oh ! Candy ! Si tu savais comme ça a été dur de faire d'elle ma femme… bibliquement ! J'ai…. du boire plus que de raison pour y arriver ! Et, fatalement… je me suis trahi en t'appelant pendant ce moment ! Imagine l'humiliation pour elle ! Oh ! Je me suis excusé après, je lui ai dit que c'était l'alcool mais… je n'ai pas su faire mieux les fois suivantes alors… elle a fini par me dire d'aller voir des putains pour qu'elles me fassent oublier mon idée fixe, toi. Mais ça n'a servi à rien, toutes ces femmes ne m'ont jamais empêché de rêver à toi seulement !

\- Oh Terry ! C'est atroce !

\- Je sais mais c'est la vérité. Je t'aime Candy, je n'aime que toi depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, tu es la seule femme au monde que je veux, dans mon lit, dans ma vie, dans mon cœur et mon âme. Et toi ?

\- Moi ? Heu… La même chose oui mais je ne peux pas vouloir ce qu'une autre a payé si cher pour t'avoir !

\- L'amour n'est pas un sacrifice Candy, il ne se monnaye pas, ne s'achète pas, c'est un cadeau ! Tu ne veux donc toujours pas m'offrir ton amour alors que je te livre le mien ?

\- Si bien sûr mais j'ai si peur qu'ensuite on perde encore tout ! Qu'un drame survienne encore ! Que le destin s'acharne encore sur nous !

\- Je ne veux plus d'un destin sans toi Candy, je me sens assez fort pour me battre pour toi, pour nous maintenant. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi tous mes torts et donne-moi une chance de te prouver que je ne parle pas à tort et travers !

Elle le regarda avec amour, il était si anxieux de sa réponse, elle caressa sa joue à nouveau et envoya promener toutes ses décisions d'avant.

\- Je t'aime Terry, je n'ai jamais réussi à être heureuse sans toi, je t'aimerai toujours quoi qu'il arrive ! Je te pardonne tout bien que rien ne soit de ta faute et je veux te donner une chance de me prouver que tu ne parles pas à tort et à travers.

Il sourit de son plus beau sourire en la reprenant dans ses bras et la contemplant comme une œuvre d'art.

\- Merci mon amour. Tu es si belle tu sais ! Même aveugle, je l'ai vu, tu es vraiment une merveille ma Candy !

\- Toi aussi mon Terry ! Fais-moi l'amour avec tes yeux aussi maintenant !

\- Tu as encore envie malgré… ma brutalité ?

\- Tu ne le seras plus maintenant ! Oui, je veux qu'on poursuive notre nuit sans lois mon bel aventurier !

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres mon unique !

Il s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa comme si il ne l'avait pas fait depuis cent ans au moins. Il la couvrit ensuite de baisers sur tout le corps en photographiant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau dans sa mémoire. Et lorsqu'il la couvrit du sien et pénétra à nouveau son palais doré mais aussi délicatement et lentement que possible, elle ne ressentit plus aucune douleur mais une tiédeur qui devint vite chaleur puis plaisir. Elle se mit ensuite à gémir tant c'était agréable et ses mains eurent à nouveau faim de la peau de Terry. Elle caressa donc son dos puis ses fesses qu'elle aimait de plus en plus toucher, elles l'excitaient tellement.

Il voyageait en elle en se sentant cette fois pleinement heureux car elle était détendue, elle le caressait sensuellement, elle n'était plus muette, elle souriait parfois et lui offrait ses lèvres sans cesse. Il se sentait gravir les échelons du plaisir, il se sentait si bien, si au chaud dans son palais unique, il était enfin chez lui et ne déménagerait plus jamais pour ces lieux froids et malsains. Il était enfin en train de faire l'amour à une femme qu'il aimait, à son épouse de cœur depuis si longtemps, à sa Candy adorée, son trésor précieux, son unique. Il voulait maintenant la couvrir d'amour lui donner du plaisir et lorsqu'il la vit haleter et s'accrocher plus à lui, il accéléra un peu pour l'amener au paradis des amants.

\- Oh ! Oui ! Terry ! Encore !

Ces mots l'inondèrent de joie, il accéda à son désir tout en lui offrant en boucle tous les mots nés de son nouvel état.

\- Oui, viens avec moi ma déesse, ma Juliette ! Je t'aime tant ! Jamais aucune autre ne m'a fait ressentir autant de plaisir, de désir, de force ! Je ne veux que toi ma chérie, je te veux pour l'éternité ! Oh ! Oui ! Ce que je suis bien avec toi, sur toi, en toi ma merveille, ma beauté rare, mon bébé d'amour ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Oui, viens Candy !

\- Oh ! Ouiiiiii ! Terry ! Oh ! Je t'aime ! Oh ! C'est bon ! Mon amour ! Mon amour ! Mon Roméo rien qu'à moi ! Oh ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Longtemps, ils restèrent enlacés pour prolonger cette communion des sens et des cœurs enfin réunis.

La nuit fut loin d'être finie bien sûr, maintenant qu'elle était devenue pour ces amants, une célébration de leur amour enfin assouvi et désormais une seule loi pouvant les guider, celle de vivre pleinement ce si bel amour !

 **FIN**

 _Diogène Juillet 2014_


End file.
